Biyomon
Biyomon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for tweeting (ぴよぴよ''Piyopiyo''?), and as such it is a small bird. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. She is the Partner of Kate Tomson. Attacks *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Attacks with phantom flames. Appears in: Digimon Masters Personality: She is a Hyper and friendly digimon. Forms: The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the story, Biyomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Nyokimon's Digi-Egg Nyokimon's digiegg when she came out of the card. Nyokimon Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of its head. Its name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another" She is Biyomon's Fresh form. After she appeared out of her egg ,she hid under Rui's bed scared of the real world. Attacks *'Seed Cracker' Yokomon Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. Yokomon looks like a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower. Yokomon has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them. The first time she appears is after Kate feed Nyokimon and then she digivolve to Yokomon. She also appears when Garudamon and Gyphonmon loses too much energy, she turns to this form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires small bubbles at her enemies. Birdramon Birdramon is a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. Attacks: *'Meteor Wing': Birdramon flies into the sky and fires big fire from her wings. Garudamon Garudamon s Biyomon's Ultimate form. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda. Attacks *'Wing Blade' (Shadow Wing): Garudamon uses her wings and fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. *'Phoenix Claw': Garudamon grabs the opponent with her hands. Gryphonmon Gryphonmon is Biyomon's Mega form. She is a a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythologicalGryphon. She possesses the head, wings, and forelegs of a Bird Digimon, and the body of a Beast Digimon with a snake-like tail attached to her. Although she is able to fly about the skies with her wings, it is said that she usually inhabits desert regions and mountain caves. Also, Gryphonmon's offensive power is extremely great, and because it makes sport of the opponent with quick-witted movements, it is difficult to analyze any way to defeat Gryphonmon. To make the best use of those abilities, she serves as a guard defending against illegal penetrations of the Internet, and is used for the security of confidential information.[4] Attacks *'Solo Roar' (Supersonic Voice): Produces an extremely high-frequency sound wave which completely disrupts the opponent's data structure. *'Möbius Bite' *'Legendary Blade' *'Legendary Claw' Yokomon to Biyomon 'Gallery' ' Biyomon card.jpg|Biyomon card Rui's scan Biyomon.gif|Biyomon sprite Pyocomon-Piyomon-Birdramon.gif|Yokomon to Biyomon to Birdramon Biyomon2 (1).jpg Tamer Kate and Biyomon story.jpg|Kate and Biyomon Biyomon's partner and digivolutions.jpg ' Category:Digimon Category:Bird digimon Category:Rookie level Category:Chick Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Pink Digimon Category:Digimon card Guardians Category:Rookie